Instants volés
by Mlle Millie Compte inutilise
Summary: [Recueil Bonus de ma fiction "Un Jour ou l'Autre"] Des personnages principaux, dont certains pans de leur histoire ne vous ont pas été révélés, aux personnages secondaires, dont les rôles sont tout de même importants, et qui ont eux aussi leurs peines de cœur, déceptions, et histoires d'amour, vous trouverez ici ce qui vous manquait !
1. 8 octobre 1980 (Sirius&Maud)

_Hello ! :) Voici donc le premier shot de mon recueil bonus sur ma fic _"Un Jour ou l'Autre"_. Je pense qu'il ne fera pas l'unanimité, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres viendront, sur des personnages différents ! Je ne mets pas de genre particulier, puisqu'il y aura un peu de tout, donc j'ai sélectionné "general". Idem pour les persos, je reste vague. _

_Je précise que tout mot/phrase en portugais m'a été indiqué par _Google Traduction,_ donc si vous en avez fait et que vous remarquez des incohérences, dites-le moi. J'ai quelques (très maigres connaissances) de portugais, mais je ne suis pas apte à vérifier la grammaire de ces phrases !_

_**/!\ **__**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu **_**"Un jour ou l'autre"**_** pour comprendre ce recueil, et ne pas vous faire spoiler. /!\**_

_(en parallèle avec le chapitre 33, __Retrouvailles__)_

_._

* * *

.

(8 octobre 1980.)

Maud ouvrit à Sirius la baie vitrée pour le faire entrer dans la villa, avec l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Sirius, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, était ici, chez elle – non, chez Pablo, se reprit-elle. Elle l'avait attendu des années, et c'était lorsqu'elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir qu'il apparaissait. Peut-être aurait-elle pu sans douter. Sirius était le garçon le plus imprévisible qu'elle connaissait. Il faisait toujours le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui, et désobéissait juste pour se faire remarquer (et énerver les gens). Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas deviner que même Azkaban ne pourrait lui résister. La forteresse réputée impénétrable, la prison rassemblant les plus grands meurtriers du pays… Elle avait beaucoup pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle. « Sirius à Azkaban », cela signifiait pour elle « Sirius est mort ! »

Maud saisit la main de Sirius, et savoura une fois de plus le contact de sa paume chaude dans la sienne.

\- Où est la cheminée ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

Et au vu des diverses expressions qui passèrent sur son visage, ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Adolescents, elle et lui avaient formulés des rêves, beaucoup de rêves. En avait-il eu avec ses autres petites-amies ? Elle, elle n'en avait eu aucun avec Pablo. Elle s'était résignée à laisser la vie idéalisée dont elle parlait avec Sirius s'échapper.

Sirius et Maud ne parlaient pas de mariage, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ? Non, ç'aurait été ridicule. Ils évoquaient la façon dont ils voulaient vivre, ce qu'ils feraient, une fois majeurs et partis de chez eux… Des projets qu'ils ne songeaient pas forcément à réaliser ensemble, mais qui avaient de nombreux points communs.

\- On se met à gauche du conduit ? lui proposa Sirius, qui arborait toujours la même moue dégoûtée.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-elle, conciliante.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, contre la cheminée. Quand elle était avec lui, elle perdait toujours cinq ans d'âge mental. Mais ça lui faisait tant de bien de s'amuser, après le mois affreux qu'elle venait de passer… Sirius, par contre, semblait beaucoup moins heureux.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi.

Il se leva, et se rapprocha du buffet, où étaient exposées de nombreuses photos, mais surtout, des coupes, des diplômes…

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux tolérer ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste brusque les médailles. On se croirait dans… dans l'une de ces demeures pro-Sang-Pur. Exactement ce que j'ai toujours fui.

\- Ça ressemblait à ça, chez toi ? fit Maud avec scepticisme. Je pensais que c'était plus… lugubre.

\- OK, avoua Sirius. Ça ne ressemble pas tant que ça à la maison des Black, mais plutôt… à celle des parents de James.

\- Que sont-ils devenus ? l'interrogea Maud avec une pointe de culpabilité.

\- Ils sont morts…

Sirius se détourna des diplômes et des photos, et retourna contre la cheminée.

\- Mais au moins, ils n'auront pas souffert de celle de James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla Maud en s'asseyant contre lui. Et pourquoi est-ce que leur fils a survécu, alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé, tandis qu'eux étaient de grands sorciers ?

\- Voldemort voulait les éliminer depuis longtemps, parce qu'ils représentaient une grande menace pour eux. Jusque-là, James et Lily avaient réussi à lui résister, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sa principale proie. Mais tout a basculé lorsque Lily est tombée enceinte. Ils ont appris qu'une prophétie avaient été faite… Une prophétie qui disait que leur fils serait le seul à détenir le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas réussi à les tuer ? questionna Maud, éberluée devant cette explication qui lui semblait, tout compte fait, très simple.

\- Non. C'est… tu entends ce bruit ?

\- Pablo est train de rentrer !

La cheminée était en effet en train de crépiter. Maud et Sirius se serrèrent un peu plus dans le coin, pour être certains que Pablo ne pourraient les voir, et échangèrent un regard malicieux. Ils entendirent celui-ci sortir de la cheminée, et essuyer la poussière qui maculait ses vêtements.

\- Maud ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte, avec un accent portugais très prononcé. _Você está aí ?_

\- Bonsoir, _chéri_, dit-elle en sortant de l'ombre, et tirant Sirius par la main.

\- Qui est-ce ? articula Pablo en montrant Sirius du doigt.

\- Mon ancien petit-ami.

\- Ton quoi ?

\- _Meu namorado_, répondit Maud en souriant.

\- Menteuse, souffla Sirius, souriant également.

\- Tu as compris ? lui demanda Maud.

\- Tu as dit mon « petit-ami ».

Maud lui adressa un clin d'œil. Pablo les regardait d'un air perdu, tentant vainement de suivre leur conversation.

\- _Seu namorado_ ?

\- _Si_, répondit Sirius.

\- Ça c'est de l'espagnol, pas du portugais, dit Maud.

\- _Então é isso que você quer_ ? hurla soudain Pablo.

\- Parce que tu _pensou_ que la vie que nous menons _eu gostei_ ? Si tu m'aimais _realmente_, _você não saberia disso_ ! répliqua Maud en mélangeant anglais et portugais.

Pablo répliqua quelque chose, et Maud se mit à lui crier dessus en portugais. Et après, elle dit qu'elle ne comprend rien à cette langue, songea Sirius. Il avait hâte de s'éloigner d'ici, sortir de cette maison cauchemardesque (il exagérait à peine, ici, tout était brillant, net, et ostentatoire. Bijoux, or et diplôme, tout ce dont il n'avait jamais voulu), et rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Et surtout, s'éloigner de ce type qui était en train de faire de grands gestes de bras devant Maud en hurlant des choses qu'il valait sans doute mieux que Sirius ne comprenne pas, au risque de ne plus pouvoir ce contrôler, et se jeter sur ce type qui jouait au mec parfait, et ne voulait pas admettre que Maud n'était pas heureuse avec lui. Fichu orgueil.

Mais de l'orgueil, Sirius aussi en avait, et il voyait bien que ce Pablo avait toute la panoplie du gars idéal : super baraque, super job, super physique, et super fiancée. Il était grand, musclé, bronzé, les cheveux bruns, et habillé avec des habits qui avaient dû coûter si cher qu'on aurait pu nourrir pendant un mois une famille de cinq enfants.

Maud lui saisit tout à coup la main, l'arrachant à ses pensées négatives.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que mon travail ne me plaisait pas, et que j'avais horreur de toutes ces filles superficielles qui jouaient sur leur physique pour gagner leur vie.

\- _Eu pensei_…

\- Laisse-moi finir ! s'écria Maud.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air réellement en colère. Plutôt amusée. Ça devait lui faire du bien, de se défouler sur ce type insupportable. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air très résistant.

\- T'es-tu réellement inquiété en voyant que j'allais de plus en plus mal ce dernier mois ? Et toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites, que tu m'as promises, étaient-ce parce que j'allais devenir ta femme, ou bien parce que tu pouvais m'utiliser pour avoir une promotion ?

-_ Meu amor, eu só queria a sua felicidade_.

\- Mon bonheur ? releva Maud. Et ne m'appelle pas de cette façon.

\- Puisque tu as l'air de tenir à ton fric et à ce qui t'appartient…, dit Sirius.

Il prit la main de Maud, et retira la bague.

\- Je te rends ceci ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas perdu sa valeur !

Maud lui arracha la bague des mains, et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le brésilien, qui la reçut en plein milieu du front.

\- Pas de chance, mon gars ! lança Sirius. Les muscles, c'est joli, mais faut savoir s'en servir au bon moment !

\- Et si tu veux trouver une femme qui te soit obéissante, regarde plutôt parmi tes _manequins_ !

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot en portugais, comme une insulte.

\- Elles sont sûrement prête à tout pour le _grande Pablo Vao !_

\- Allez, tu seras plus chanceux la prochaine fois ! dit Sirius.

Il attrapa la main de Maud, et la tira avec lui vers la porte d'entrée, tandis que Pablo semblait comprendre que Maud partait réellement, et se mettait à la supplier en portugais de ne pas s'enfuir. Sirius et Maud coururent dans la rue, et s'arrêtèrent lorsque les cris de Pablo cessèrent.

\- Il s'en remettra, affirma Maud avec sérieux. De toute façon, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était que je sois la nouvelle égérie de sa marque de vêtements.

Elle leva la tête vers Sirius, croisa son regard, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Sirius l'entraîna à nouveau en courant dans les ruelles, plus heureux que jamais.

\- Tu as vu sa tête ? Et quand tu lui as lancé la bague ?

\- Il doit penser que je me suis enfuie avec un meurtrier ! dit Maud en riant.

\- Ça le dissuadera peut-être de venir te chercher !

De toute façon, Pablo pouvait toujours essayer, jamais Maud ne repartirait avec lui. Maintenant qu'il la retrouvait enfin, Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

.

* * *

.

_Voili voilou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !_

_Je ne posterai pas à un rythme régulier, "seulement" quand j'aurai de l'inspiration, et l'envie nécessaire, mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer des trucs !_

_Pour le prochain, _Narcissa_ ou _Lily/James_ ? (ou autre chose !)_

_Bisous bisous et à très vite ! (on se retrouve sur _Un Jour ou l'autre_ ;) )_


	2. 27 septembre 1980 (Narcissa)

_Voici donc le deuxième bonus ! Sur Narcissa, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Enfin, sur sa relation avec Andromeda, plus précisément. Vous saurez pourquoi elle a permis à sa sœur de se rendre au coffre des Lestrange..._

_**manon potter**__ : Hey ! merci pour la review ! Voilà l'Os sur Cissy... Bonne lecture !_

_(En parallèle avec les chapitres 32, Horcruxes et 33, Retrouvailles)_

.

* * *

.

(27 septembre 1980)

\- Lucius ?

Narcissa poussa doucement la porte du bureau de son mari. Il y était enfermé depuis deux jours, et avait à peine mangé et dormi. Depuis que cette rumeur courait… La rumeur qui disait que Voldemort était mort, et que de nombreux Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés.

Heureusement que la Marque a disparu, songea Narcissa.

Dans le cas contraire, ç'aurait été « _Bonjour Azkaban !_ »

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Je… j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère.

\- Une convocation ? s'inquiéta Lucius.

Narcissa secoua la tête.

\- C'est à propos de Bella…, dit-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser échapper de tremblements dans sa voix.

Lucius saisit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait, et la lue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle risque de nous trahir !

Narcissa reprit la lettre d'un mouvement brusque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Oui, c'était vrai que Bella risquait de lâcher des noms, arguant que pour prouver leur fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait être prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice… Mais tout de même…

\- Prépare-toi à une enquête du Ministère, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle se réfugia dans son boudoir, lieu où elle pouvait rester des heures seule, avec comme unique distraction ses pensées. Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient bien noires.

Sa sœur était arrêtée. Bella était en prison. Le courrier stipulait qu'elle devait se rendre au Ministère, étant la nouvelle gérante des possessions de Bellatrix Lestrange, le mari de cette dernière étant avec elle derrière les barreaux.

Cette guerre lui avait tout fait perdre. Elle n'avait plus de parents, plus de sœurs, plus de famille… Et si l'on découvrait que Lucius était Mangemort, s'en était fini de la splendeur des Malefoy. Qu'adviendrait-il alors de Drago ? Par Salazar, et si elle aussi était arrêtée, que ferait-on de son bébé ?

Elle devait se ressaisir. Donner une image forte des Malefoy, comme toujours, et tout se passerait bien.

OoOoOoO

Narcissa avait horreur de Gringotts. Elle méprisait les gamins qui restait bouche bée devant l'entrée, émerveillés. Il n'y avait rien de fantastique dans la banque ! C'était un bâtiment de gobelins, voilà tout. Donc forcément grossier.

\- Que désirez-vous, Madame ?

\- Je suis Narcissa Malefoy.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil

\- Je viens pour le coffre numéro 705, précisa Narcissa avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr… Suivez-moi.

Il l'emmena dans son bureau, et sortit une liasse de papiers.

\- Le coffre des Lestrange, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est cela, répliqua froidement Narcissa.

\- Vous en êtes la nouvelle gérante ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum. Que disent les papiers ?

Il tourna quelques pages. Stupide gobelin. Comme si _elle_, Narcissa Malefoy, allait s'abaisser à lui mentir pour accéder à un coffre. Et puis, _personne_ n'ignorait qu'elle était la sœur de Bellatrix.

\- Ah, voilà. Votre nom figure en deuxième position. Et étant donné que le frère de Mr Lestrange est lui aussi en prison…

\- Donnez-moi le contrat.

\- Nous aurons besoin de votre signature en dernière page. Si certaines formalités ne vous conviennent pas, il faudra l'indiquer par une note écrite.

\- Très bien, dit sèchement Narcissa en ouvrant le feuillant, tandis que le Gobelin sortait de la pièce, retournant accueillir d'autres clients.

Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de document, mais y être confrontée n'en étais pas moins horripilant. C'était un désagrément nécessaire, cependant. Elle avait déjà énormément de chance que pour l'instant Lucius ne soit pas inquiété…

La mesure de sécurité dix-neuf lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il s'agissait de la liste de personnes qui avaient un lien avec la famille Lestrange et Black, mais que Bellatrix avaient reniées. Des personnes qui n'avaient plus accès au coffre, et ne recevraient pas la part de testament qui leur revenait, si jamais les Lestrange venaient à mourir.

Le nom d'Andromeda y figurait.

Dromeda… sa grande sœur Andromeda, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis…

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle était un peu trop sentimentaliste ces jours-ci.

Narcissa continua d'étudier le document, mais elle n'était plus aussi concentrée auparavant. Andromeda était une traitresse à son Sang, elle avait épousé un Sang-de-Bourbe, et, comble de l'horreur, avait eu une enfant impur. Mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle valait moins que ses sœurs ? Qu'elle était inférieure à Bellaxtrix, l'épouse d'un Sang-Pur, la Mangemort dévouée, la meurtrière en puissance ?

Narcissa se rappelait d'Andromeda, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Teddy. Elle était alors sa sœur, au même titre que Bellatrix. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Mais bien que les deux aînées se soient toutes deux retrouvées à Serpentard, c'était Andro qui avait été attirée par ce né-Moldu. Une chose pareille ne serait jamais arrivée à Bella.

Peut-être qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas autant que cela.

Cependant, est-ce qu'Andromeda avait réellement changé après l'avoir rencontré ? Elle était toujours froide, hautaine, méprisante. Mais plus envers les mêmes personnes. Elle ignorait leurs parents, elle se disputait en permanence avec Bella. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis de Narcissa.

Narcissa, qui avait rencontré Lucius à Poudlard, et était, comme la bonne petite Sang-Pur qu'elle était, tombée sous le charme Malefoyen. Elle l'avait épousé, et était devenue l'une des dames les plus importantes de la société.

Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Lucius… les choses seraient-t-elles identiques ? Même si son parcours était plus proche de celui de Bella que de celui de Dromeda, elle se retrouvait plus en la deuxième. Elle savait très, bien, au fond d'elle-même, que la même chose aurait pu arriver… Elle s'était mariée par amour, contrairement à Bellaxtrix.

.

.

**_\- Comment il est ton amoureux ?_**

**_\- Mon amoureux ? répéta Dromeda en sursautant, faisait une tâche d'encre sur son parchemin._**

**_Une lueur affolée perçait dans ses yeux._**

**_\- Qui te dit que j'ai un amoureux ?_**

**_\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la petite Narcissa. C'est à qui que tu écris, alors ?_**

**_\- Je peux te faire confiance ? demanda Andromeda sérieux, le regard rivé droit dans celui de sa petite sœur._**

**_\- Bien sûr._**

**_\- C'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas répéter. Jamais. Tu me jures que tu n'en parles pas ?_**

**_\- Je te le jure, promit solennellement Narcissa. _**

**_\- Il _****_s'appelle _****_Teddy… Teddy Tonks._**

**_\- Tonks ? _****_Je ne connais pas ce nom._**

**_Narcissa avait employé un ton légèrement hautain. Elle devait penser qu'il était issu d'une petite lignée de Sang-Pur…_**

**_\- Tu ne peux pas le connaître. C'est un nom moldu._**

**_\- Moldu ? s'écria Cissy._**

**_\- Chut ! fit Andro en pressant un doigt contre la bouche de sa petite sœur. Cissy, je t'en prie…_**

**_Narcissa recula._**

**_\- Un moldu ! répéta-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée._**

**_\- Un homme, répondit Andromeda. _**

**_\- Ah bon ? Mais il est…_**

**_\- Humain._**

**_\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._**

**_\- Je sais, murmura Andromeda. Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence qu'il soit de famille sorcière ou non._**

**_\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'horrifia la petite fille. _**

**_\- Tu ne vas pas le répéter ? demanda Dromeda avec angoisse. S'il te plaît, Cissy…_**

**_\- J'ai promis._**

**_Andromeda poussa un soupir de soulagement._**

**_\- Merci, Cissy…_**

**_\- Dis…_**

**_\- Oui ?_**

**_\- Tu pourras me le montrer ? Je n'ai jamais parlé à un Né-Moldu !_**

**_Andro sourit. Ainsi, c'était cela qui motivait sa petite sœur à garder le secret. La curiosité._**

**_\- Je dois le retrouver lundi au Chaudron Baveur._**

**_Narcissa n'avait pas trahi sa promesse. Mais Bella avait fini par s'apercevoir que ses sœurs lui cachaient quelque chose. Et dès qu'elle avait su de quoi il s'agissait, elle était allée en informer Mr et Mrs Black. Et le scandale avait éclaté…_**

**_Et Andromeda était partie._**

**_Et Narcissa était restée. Parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas si beau que ça, ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Les Sang-Pur, c'était mieux._**

**_Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas compris. Sa sœur était partie. Son autre sœur s'était mariée, et vivait heureuse, riche et enviée. La vie dont Narcissa rêvait._**

**_Elle pensait que ceci n'était pas possible auprès d'un Sang-de-Bourbe._**

.

.

Narcissa tourna les pages en tremblant légèrement. D'autres règles lui semblèrent injustifiées, ou bien trop contraignantes. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin du document, elle saisit la plume que le gobelin avait laissée à sa disposition. De sa plus belle calligraphie, elle écrit :

_Je, soussignée Narcissa Malefoy, déclare avoir aboli les mesures de sécurité numéro dix-neuf, vingt-six, vingt-sept et trente-quatre._

Elle sortit de la petite pièce, et tendit les papiers au gobelin.

\- Vérifiez ce document au plus vite, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je veux que les nouvelles mesures soient appliquées sans attendre.

Elle sortit de la banque sans attendre de réponse. Des années après la fuite de sa sœur, elle parvenait enfin à s'excuser, même si c'était de manière indirecte. Le jour où Andromeda se rendrait à la banque, elle comprendrait.

Elle comprendrait que Narcissa considérait qu'elle faisait toujours partie de sa famille.

.

* * *

.

_As usual, j'espère que ça vous a plus !_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du souvenir ? De la façon dont Andro annonce la nouvelle à sa soeur ? De la façon dont Cissy réagit ?_

_Pour le prochain : le début de Lily/James ou le départ d'Harry à Poudlard ? L'un et l'autre viendront, mais dites-moi lequel vous voulez en premier !_


	3. 1977-1978 (James&Lily)

_Hello ! Voici __**enfin**__ le bonus sur Lily et James... Il aura été long à venir. Très long. Mais je voulais finir mes fics en cours d'abord, et ensuite.. j'avoue que j'ai un peu galéré lors de la réaction. Le rendu n'est pas totalement ce que j'imaginais, mais je pense que c'est que rien. Enfin, je l'espère... _

_Info__ : pour ceux/celles qui ne le savent pas, j'ai publié "Parce que nous étions des Serpentard", fic parallèle à "Un Jour ou l'autre", mais du côté des Serpentard..._

_**Geri**__ : Tant mieux, si ça t'a plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras également celui-ci ! Merci pour ta review._

_**manon potter**__ : Voici le one-shot que tu souhaitais :)_

_(En parallèle avec les chapitres 21 f__in d'année,__ 22 __Vacances, Préfets et Rentrée__, 24 __James et Lily__, 25 __Le Don__)_

.

* * *

.

_30 juin 1977._

\- Potter, Black ! Oh, Miss Evans, vous voici ! Et vous aussi, Robin, Lupin et… Par Merlin, vous auriez pu être plus respectueux du règlement, nous nous demandions où vous étiez passés !

Le professeur McGonagall agitait les bras, affolée, seule sur le quai. Tous les élèves étaient déjà montés dans le train dont la locomotive sifflait, signe d'un départ imminent.

\- Désolés professeur, nous ne voulions pas partir… Les cours vont trop nous manquer.

Évidemment, Potter avait toujours une réplique en réserve, songea Lily avec agacement tandis que le jeune homme se faisait rabrouer par leur directrice de maison.

\- Il n'y a plus de places dans les compartiments, maintenant, se plaignit Peter en montant dans le train bondé.

\- Il va bientôt y en avoir, déclara Potter.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça il va bientôt y en avoir ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Je vais virer des premières années, regarde-moi faire.

\- Ils ont le droit d'avoir un compartiment !

Mais Potter l'ignora, et passa la tête à travers une porte et ordonna :

\- Vous, là-dedans, dégagez, laissez-place à des futurs septièmes années ! Plus vite que ça !

Des jeunes garçons apeurés sortirent à toute vitesse du compartiment.

\- Voilà. Ce n'était pas si difficile… Des gentils Poufsouffle qui savent qui doit faire la loi. Sûrement pas ces bons vieux blaireaux...

\- Tu es insupportable et tu profites de ton statut de joueur de Quidditch et ancien de Poudlard pour leur faire peur, déclara Lily en serrant les poings et tentant de garder son calme.

\- Pas du tout ! Je nous ai juste libéré un compartiment ! Tu voulais qu'on passe le trajet dans le couloir ? Ou peut-être que tu avais déjà une place de réservée chez les Serpentard…

Leurs amis échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets, et se faufilèrent sur les places que leur avait trouvées James sans plus attendre. La porte se referma tandis que Lily s'écriait :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes tout à Rogue ? Cela fait plus d'un an que je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais tu continues tes allusions !

\- _Je_ ramène tout à Rogue ? s'exclama James.

\- Oui ! s'enflamma Lily. Sans arrêt !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'en avais… Qui dit toujours que _Severus_ est le meilleur en potions, que Severus est très intelligent, qu'on devrait être plus compréhensifs en Severus, oh, pauvre Severus ! Severus ceci, Severus cela…

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te comportes de cette manière, dit froidement Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- En fait, fit James en ignorant les paroles de la jeune fille, je pense que c'est parce que tu te sens flattée !

\- Flattée ? répéta Lily avec incrédulité. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'il t'admire, que tu es un modèle pour lui - Lily émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux - et que…

James se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Que ? fit Lily.

\- Bon sang, tu sais parfaitement…

\- Parfaitement quoi ? Et est-ce que tu aurais _l'amabilité_ de me révéler pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon, à t'en prendre toujours à lui sans…

\- Parce que je suis _jaloux_, Lily, dit James.

Silence. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, mais cligna très fort des yeux. Il était hors de question qu'elle pleure devant Potter…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme si tout ça n'était rien, comme si Rogue et moi on n'avait jamais…

\- Une minute, le coupa Lily.

\- Lily…

\- Une minute ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les mains pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Severus était mon meilleur ami. Il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Et…

\- C'est ça, ricana James.

\- Potter ! fulmina Lily en sentant les larmes revenir. Est-ce que ça te tuerait, un jour dans ta vie, de ne pas considérer que le monde est exactement comme tu le voudrais ?

\- _Voudrais_ ? répéta James. Je _ne veux pas_ que Servilus soit amour…

\- Tais-toi ! le coupa Lily.

James s'avança vers elle, et lui saisit les bras. Et les leva, tenta de se débattre, mais James la tenait fermement, et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

\- Tu ne connais rien de la relation qui nous liait, Severus et moi, alors ne crache pas dessus, reprit Lily.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité ?

\- Quelle vérité ? Tu… - sa voix vacilla - tu peux arrêter de raconter des bêtises s'il te plaît ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, Lily. Je ne peux rien certifier à propos de Servi… de Rogue, mais moi… Je suis amoureux de toi, Lily.

Alors, les larmes furent plus fortes que sa volonté de rester impassible, et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle était perdue. Pourquoi la déclaration de Ja… Potter la touchait-elle autant ? Elle le détestait. Potter la serra contre lui, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle se détacha de lui avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre mot, et fit demi-tour.

Potter n'avait rien compris. Rien du tout, se répéta-t-elle. Que devait-elle penser de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Severus aurait été amoureux d'elle… Elle entra dans le compartiment où s'étaient assis Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Mary, Peer et Delia en réprimant en sanglot.

Quant à Potter… il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un mensonge…

OoOoOoO

_26 juillet 1977._

Elle avait écrit à Kim, mais celle-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, et l'anxiété de Lily ne cessait d'augmenter. Sa petite sœur avait un cancer. Pourquoi Kim ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Ne _leur_ avait rien dit. Car une lettre de Delia lui informait qu'elle aussi ignorait ce qui c'était passé. Alors que Delia était la meilleure amie de Kim, auparavant - ou tout comme.

Elle avait même écrit à _Potter_, que Merlin lui pardonne. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé beaucoup de lettres, mais elle avait déjà l'impression que c'était trop. Elle n'en avait rien dit à Hermione, car elle avait la désagréable impression que cela lui aurait fait plaisir plus que de raison. Lily s'assit à son bureau, et commença une énième lettre en soupirant.

\- Encore ? fit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas à Kim que j'écris.

Quand Lily eut fini sa lettre, Hermione interrompit sa lecture pour annoncer :

\- Il va bientôt falloir y aller.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais oublié ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'on est invitées chez James. On a rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.

\- Oh, par Merlin ! s'affola Lily. J'avais complètement… Mais c'est que je viens d'envoyer une lettre !

\- Tu auras la réponse quand on reviendra. On ne va pas y rester des jours, juste un après-midi, la rassura Hermione.

\- C'est que j'avais besoin d'une réponse avant qu'on y aille !

\- A qui as-tu écris ?

\- Bon ce n'est pas grave, je ferai sans, fit Lily, pour changer de discussion. Je vais me changer.

\- Tu es très bien habillée comme ça.

\- Pas assez pour aller chez _Potter_.

\- Comment ça ? James n'a rien à dire !

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est parce que cette tenue n'est pas _digne_ d'un grand manoir de Sang-Purs…

\- Ses parents ne seront pas là, objecta Hermione.

\- Mais Black et Potter, si. On y va comment déjà ?

\- Par Portoloin. James en a fait préparer un.

Lily fit une grimace.

\- Je déteste ça.

Elle ouvrit son armoire, s'empara de quelques habits après un instant de réflexion, et partit à la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir moldue. Ce n'était que Potter, mais… elle se sentait bizarre. Pas à sa place. Ce qui lui arrivait souvent ses temps-ci. Elle pleurait pour un rien - comme dans le train -, et ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Dans un an, elle serait définitivement une sorcière… ou choisirait le monde moldu. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les deux mondes l'avaient déçue…

Quand Lily et Hermione furent prêtes toutes les deux elles descendirent dans le salon, où le Portoloin envoyé directement depuis le Ministère devait arriver. Il y eut un petit vrombissement, puis un éclat de lumière, et un miroir apparut. Hermione et Lily l'attrapèrent, et partirent dans un tourbillon.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles se trouvaient dans un luxueux salon, avec un piano à queue, des fauteuils de cuir, et des portraits qui les espionnaient de toutes parts.

\- Salut !

Sirius s'approcha et leur dit bonjour, puis James apparut derrière eux.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Malheureusement non, bougonna Lily.

\- Au fait, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, il y…

\- James ? fit une voix en provenance de l'étage. James, où…

La voix se rapprochait. La personne devait être dans les escaliers… Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans le salon.

\- Kim !

Lily se tourna vers James.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'avais-tu pas dit ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion !

\- Et toi, aboya-t-elle en direction de Kim, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me répondais pas à mes lettres ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit ? Que oui, ma sœur est mourante ? Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- Ça aurait changé le fait que maintenant, je ne sais même plus si on est encore amies ! Ou si je peux confiance.

\- Ça n'aurait pas amélioré la santé de ma sœur.

\- Tu ne me parles presque plus durant des mois alors qu'on partage le même dortoir ! Tu as de graves problèmes mais tu ne m'en touches pas un mot ! Et après quatre semaines à t'avoir envoyé une multitude lettres, je te découvre chez Potter ! _Potter_ !

\- Hé ! s'indigna celui-ci.

\- Je pensais que tu étais loyale envers tes amies ! s'écria Lily. En fait, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en fiches, de Delia et moi… On n'est pas des Sang-Purs. On ne sera jamais rien à tes yeux.

\- Lily…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Toi, Sev… Vous êtes tous les mêmes.

\- Lily, s'il te plaît, j'avais une bonne raison…

\- Severus aussi en avait une, répliqua Lily. On a toujours une bonne raison. Mais arrive un jour où la vérité est plus forte que la volonté…

Kim resta silencieuse mais le peu de couleur qu'avaient ses joues disparu rapidement.

\- Et par Merlin, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu es toujours dans les parages, Potter ? Quand j'ai perdu Rogue, c'était de ta faute, et aujourd'hui…

Sirius et Hermione s'éclipsèrent à l'étage, mais Lily n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

\- Tu me _pourris_ la vie, Potter. Et ne va pas me ressortir des imbécilités du genre « mais je suis amoureux de toi », je ne les supporterai pas !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua-t-il.

Lily en resta muette de stupéfaction. Les filles lui répétaient sans cesse qu'elle le jugeait trop vite, et de façon trop négative, pas assez neutre. Oui mais voilà… Potter ne l'aimait pas. Il se moquait d'elle. Et sa personne était associée à bien trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'elle puisse l'apprécier.

James et elle montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, où se trouvaient déjà Remus, Sirius et Hermione.

\- Ça va être très joyeux, soupirait Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va être joyeux ? demanda James en entrant dans la chambre, suivit de Lily.

\- Ces vacances… Quand est-ce que Kim s'en va ?

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

\- Faudra demander à ma mère, dit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- En plus si elle est là, on ne pourra pas faire autant de… - il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily - de _bêtises_ qu'on veut.

\- Je crois que même si elle n'avait pas été là, on n'aurait pas pu.

\- Ah oui, se moqua Sirius, avec tes nouvelles responsabilités et tout ça…

\- Quelles nouvelles responsabilités ? interrogea Lily en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau.

\- Des responsabilités du genre… Surveiller les gosses au château, jouer les rabats joies…

James se renfrogna.

\- Des trucs de Préfet, quoi, conclut Sirius.

\- Hein ?

Lily avait avalé une gorgée de travers et toussa très fort en recrachant un peu d'eau.

\- Préfet ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais…

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda James.

\- Non, répondirent Lily et Sirius.

Lily pointa un doigt menaçant vers Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties ? Potter ne peut pas être nommé Préfet !

\- Il n'est pas Préfet, il est Préfet-en-Chef, précisa Sirius.

\- Patmol…, tenta James.

\- Je ne te crois pas, déclara Lily en secouant la tête. Potter ne peut pas être Préfet-En-Chef, c'est comme si…

\- Dumbledore était cinglé ? Il l'est déjà.

\- C'est tout simplement impossible ! De toutes les personnes qui peuvent être nommées Préfet, Potter est le dernier auquel je penserais !

\- Tu me places avant lui ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous fichez de moi.

\- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Sirius.

Remus et Hermione chuchotèrent quelque chose, et sortirent tous les deux. Génial, à la moindre de ses disputes, tout le monde fichait le camp.

\- Lily…

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux espérer gagner ma confiance si tu me cache tous les trucs importants ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais James parut mal à l'aise. Il lui avait écrit trois fois par semaine. Pas un mot sur Kim, ni à propos son insigne. Devait-elle s'ouvrir à lui ? Apprendre à le connaître ? Le pouvait-elle seulement ?

OoOoOoO

_1__er__ septembre 1977._

\- Et le plus important, est de rester unis ! tonna Dumbledore. La discorde ne doit pas pénétrer dans ce château, car c'est avec qu'elle qu'arrivent la peur et la méfiance ! Je demanderai à chacun d'entre vous de faire un effort d'amitié, au nom de tous. Et maintenant, je vais laisser vos Préfets vous conduire à vos dortoirs.

\- Super, grinça Lily. Les premières années, s'il vous plaît ! Potter, tu peux m'aider, ou c'est trop te demander ?

James se dépêcha d'engloutir sa tarte à la mélasse, se leva de table et lança d'une voix mal assurée en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille :

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi !

\- On te retrouve plus tard, Cornedrue, dit Sirius.

\- Ouais…, fit James d'un air perdu. Si Evans ne m'a pas assassiné d'ici là…

\- Ça va permettre de favoriser votre rapprochement ! Tu devrais être heureux, Cornedrue !

\- Heureux d'être Préfet ? Tu parles…

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste, Potter, lui dit Lily lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la Grande Salle.

\- Evans ? demanda James après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui ? fit Lily avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Ça te plaît de faire ça ? C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais, être Préfète-en-Chef ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton radoucit. Ce n'est pas qu'une marque d'autorité ou de fayotisme, c'est… la preuve que j'ai réussi, en quelque sorte.

\- Tu as besoin d'être Préfète pour savoir que tu as réussi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, sourit Lily en secouant la tête tandis qu'ils franchissaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame après avoir donné le mot de passe aux premières années.

\- Explique, alors, proposa James en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Lily le regarda d'un ai suspect.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis !

Il semblait vexé.

\- Je ne m'y habituerait sans doute jamais, soupira-t-elle.

\- A quoi donc ?

\- A tout ça, fit Lily avec un geste évasif autour d'elle. A la magie, et à ce qu'elle apporte…

\- Mais tu es une sorcière ! s'exclama James. C'est ton monde !

\- J'ai vécu plus de la moitié de ma vie chez les Moldus. Mes parents, ma sœur, toute ma famille en sont… C'est du sang de Moldu qui coule dans mes veines, pas du sang de sorcier. Rien n'est évidemment pour moi ! Oui, je suis une sorcière, mais pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ma famille ?

\- Tu peux essayer de concilier les deux, proposa gentiment James.

\- Ce n'est pas si évident…, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Et parfois, c'est même impossible.

James haussa un sourcil, intrigué, mais sa camarade ne lui répondit pas. Un élève de troisième année passa devant eux, jouant avec un frisbee à dents de serpent.

\- Hé ! s'exclama James en se levant de son fauteuil. Les frisbees à dents de serpent sont interdits à Poudlard.

Penaud, l'élève le lui tendit. Lily écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Super, Sirius m'avait vidé tout mon stock, dit James en souriant.

Lily sourit à son tour, malgré elle. James n'avait pas subitement changé… Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle détourna aussitôt la tête. Cependant, elle ne lui confisqua pas son frisbee à dents de serpent.

OoOoOoO

_3 septembre 1977._

\- Tu es déjà là !

Lily sursauta en entrant dans la salle des Préfet, étonnée de voir James assis à la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, des parchemins et des plumes devant lui.

\- Euh… oui, fit-il en remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez.

\- Tu es à l'heure ? dit Lily, incrédule. Mieux, se reprit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, tu es _en avance_ ?

\- Eh bien, Remus m'a dit que tu l'étais souvent, alors j'ai pensé que comme ça on pourrait planifier les rondes en attendant que les Préfets arrivent…

\- Euh…, balbutia Lily. Oui ! se reprit-elle énergiquement. C'est une excellente initiative.

James sourit timidement. Elle prit place sur la chaise à côté, et se pencha pour étudier le brouillon qu'il avait fait.

\- Tout me semble correct…, dit-elle avec sérieux. Que me reste-t-il à faire ?

\- Le discours de début d'année.

Lily grimaça.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas le faire ? Tu es bien meilleur orateur que moi.

James ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surpris d'entendre ce qui passait pour un compliment.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans mon devoir de Métamorphose. Sauf si tu souhaites aussi faire quelques devoirs…

\- Non, assura James, pas la peine, je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Déjà fait ? répéta Lily. Mais…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa liasse de notes.

\- Il y en a pour des heures ! Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu prendre des notes…

\- J'ai toujours eu quelques facilités dans cette matière, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

\- Quelques facilités ? dit Lily. Tu es le meilleur ! Et depuis quand fais-tu preuve de modestie ?

\- Bon, d'accord, je suis un génie en métamorphose, se reprit James.

\- Ah, je préfère ! dit Lily en souriant.

James secoua la tête, amusé, puis repencha la tête sur son parchemin pour griffonner quelques mots, la releva de temps en temps, cherchant un terme approprié, puis couchait quelques lignes. Lily l'observa quelques instants, étonnée devant ce James sérieux qu'elle découvrait, puis retourna à son devoir.

OoOoOoO

_4 novembre 1977._

La salle des Préfets était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils y allaient toujours avec une demi-heure d'avance, et faisaient ensemble leurs devoirs. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques rondes en commun, et elles s'étaient très bien déroulées, dans les éclats de rire et la bonne humeur. Lily appréciait de plus en plus ce nouveau James. Il était drôle, altruiste, sensible, et savait l'écouter quand elle lui parlait de sa famille, ou bien de ce qu'elle ressentait face à la menace de Voldemort. Il était, de plus, de très bon conseil.

Alors, elle se demandait : avait-il été sincère lorsqu'il avait déclaré l'aimer, quatre mois plus tôt ? Cette idée, loin de la rebuter, lui était plutôt agréable…

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur, lui annonça-t-elle en le rejoignant pour leur ronde.

\- Oh, fit James. Et que dit-elle ?

\- Elle va se marier.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-il.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- La cérémonie aura lieu pendant que je serai à Poudlard… Elle a tout calculé.

James avança vers elle, et lui tapota l'épaule. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta contre lui. Il passa une main dans son dos, et murmura :

\- C'est ta sœur qui est un monstre. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir triste pour elle. Ici, tu as une nouvelle famille…

\- Oui, chuchota Lily. Mais elle se dissémine au fur et à mesure que le temps passe…

\- Tout le monde ne quitte pas Poudlard, la rassura James. Regarde, Mary, Delia, Hermione, Remus… Ils sont toujours là.

\- Toi aussi, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne choisiras pas de partir…

\- Tu considères que je fais partie de ta famille ? dit le jeune homme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, non ?

Ce n'est pas une réponse, songea James. Mais ça lui suffisait. Pour l'instant…

Ils continuèrent leur ronde, et discutèrent, comme à chaque fois. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, étonnamment déserte. James et Lily se regardèrent en silence, mal à l'aise.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Lily.

James avança un bras, et lui prit la main. Elle baissa les yeux, et James se rapprocha un peu. Sa tête était très proche de la sienne… Il descendit ses yeux vers les lèvres de Lily, qui n'osait plus bouger, et murmura finalement :

\- J'attendrai…

Lily lui sourit, et serra un peu plus fort leurs mains enlacées.

\- Bonne nuit, répéta-t-elle avant de séparer leurs mains, et de monter dans son dortoir.

OoOoOoO

_5 novembre 1977. _

Le lendemain avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Peu avant quatorze heures, l'école toute entière se dirigea vers le terrain et Lily rejoignit Hermione près des portes d'entrée.

\- Salut, Hermione.

\- Salut. Où étais-tu ce matin ?

\- Dans le dortoir. Je me reposais. Tu n'aurais pas vu Kim ?

\- Kim ? s'étonna Hermione. Tu lui reparles ?

\- On a décidé qu'on ferait mieux de s'expliquer toutes les deux, et je devais la retrouver pour aller voir le match avec elle.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder puisqu'elle…

Hermione hésita, et ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Cependant, Lily ne s'en préoccupa pas, puisqu'elle venait de voir Kim, un peu plus loin.

\- Kim ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Kim avança lentement vers la jeune femme, l'air embarrassé, et dit simplement :

\- Bonjour, Lily.

Celle-ci décida d'attendre un peu avant de lui parler. Elles s'étaient violemment disputés quelques jours plus tôt, Kim arguant que Lily se faisait toujours passer pour la victime, sans se soucier du fait que d'autres souffraient également. Le groupe s'avança en silence vers les vestiaires de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et une certaine gêne s'installa. Puis, alors que James allait rentrer dans le vestiaire, Kim s'approcha de lui et souhaita bonne chance avant de l'embrasser.

Peter, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard, tandis que Mary, Delia et Hermione tournèrent précipitamment la tête vers Lily, laquelle fixait simplement Kim, mais avec une nette froideur.

\- C'est bon on va pouvoir y aller ? Ce n'est qu'un match, ça ne va pas durer une éternité…

\- Ça pourrait, répliqua James. Parce qu'on sait tous que l'attrapeur de Serpentard est incapable de choper le Vif d'Or, et si le nôtre a un accident, vu qu'on n'a pas de remplaçant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, à bécoter ta petite-amie, dans ce cas ?

\- Ça te pause un problème, Evans ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Regard que James soutint. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parla, puis Lily se détourna.

\- J'en ai assez de toi… Va gagner ce fichu match et ne t'avise plus de venir me parler.

Et, pour la première fois, James ne tenta pas de la retenir.

Lily sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et les chassa avec rage. Elle n'aurait pas dû être énervée…

James disait qu'il l'aimait, James la faisait rire, James lui remettait en place quelques cheveux derrières ses oreilles, James l'aidait dans ses devoirs, James l'emmenait dans les cuisines après leurs rondes, et James semblait à deux doigts de l'embrasser, James lui disait qu'il attendrait…

Attendrait quoi ? De tomber amoureux de la magnifique, de la sublime, de l'impériale Kim ?

OoOoOoO

\- Lily ? Lily tu pleures ?

\- Lily…, tenta Hermione en s'approchant de la jeune femme assise sur son lit.

\- Ou… Oui ? fit-elle en reniflant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est à cause de James ? demanda Delia avec brusquerie.

\- De Potter ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Ben je pensais que ça te faisait mal de le voir avec Kim…

\- Par Merlin, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le fait que Kim et James sortent ensemble puisse me faire pleurer ?

Il était hors de question que ses amies apprennent. Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment misérable… Elle était enfin tombée dans les filets de James Potter, et le garçon pouvait se vanter de lui faire saigner le cœur. Elle, Lily Evans, qui avait surmonté sa séparation avec sa famille, la haine de sa sœur, la trahison de Severus, pleurait à cause d'un crétin qu'elle avait, durant six ans, détesté…

\- Peut-être parce que quand tu l'as appris tu n'as plus voulu parler à Kim et que tu as engueulé James.

\- Hein ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

\- C'est un joli rêve.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, arrête de me harceler pour que je sorte avec Potter, c'est non et définitivement non.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre… une lettre de mes parents. Ma sœur est fiancée. Et elle se marie dans sept mois. Je ne savais pas… Je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un…

Ce mensonge lui semblait crédible, et elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait en se rappelant de la façon dont James l'avait consolée, la veille.

OoOoOoO

_5 décembre 1977._

Elle était dans la bibliothèque, et fusillait James et Kim du regard. Cela lui faisait mal, trop mal… Ils riaient, se chuchotait des choses à l'oreille, semblaient se croire seuls au monde… Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle était présente, elle aussi, elle les voyait, et elle souffrait…

Quelqu'un prit place en face d'elle. Bertram Aubrey. Ce Poufsouffle qui avait eu le malheur de la draguer, et à qui James s'en était pris avec fureur. Il était gentil, Bertram, et pas trop moche. Elle l'aimait bien.

\- Potter est un imbécile, hein ?

Lily haussa les épaules. Surtout, faire comme si de rien était, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas…

\- Mais puisqu'il est en couple, je pense que je ne risque plus rien si je te demande de sortir avec moi…

Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux. Bertram ne lui apporterait pas d'histoires, et comme elle ne risquait pas de tomber amoureuse de lui, aucun risque d'avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois… James voulait jouer ? Très bien, elle aussi le pouvait. Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait…

\- Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée, en effet, répondit-elle.

OoOoOoO

_24 février 1978._

Lily quitta la tour de Gryffondor en serrant les poings. Ce soir, ronde avec Potter… Oh, joie. Ils venaient de se crier après en plein poumon durant la réunion mensuelle des Préfets. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et surtout, elle haïssait Kim. Elle les haïssait tous les deux, pour l'avoir menée en bateau, et avoir joué avec son cœur, avec ses sentiments…

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce soir, elle avait ronde avec Potter. Et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Il était déjà là, assis sur les marches au bout du couloir du septième étage. Il était toujours en avance, en fait (tentative désespérée pour bien se faire voir d'elle ?). C'est en s'approchant que Lily remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Il pleurait.

\- Potter ? interrogea doucement Lily.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés. Mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle passa un bras sur son épaule et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

James renifla, et secoua la tête.

\- Ca va.

Il dégagea le bras de la jeune femme de son épaule, et se leva. Lily le regarda, un peu intimidée, ne sachant pas comment se conduire face à ce James désespéré, si loin de l'arrogant Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait.

\- Faisons la ronde, dit-il.

Ils avancèrent en silence. Peu avant la fin de la ronde, ils passèrent par la Tour d'Astronomie, et James s'arrêta, s'approcha de la balustrade, et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Lily le rejoignit.

\- P… James, se reprit-elle, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

James tourna la tête vers elle, lui prit la main, et l'emmena s'asseoir en haut des marches.

\- Mes parents sont malades, dit-il. Très malades.

Et il fondit en larmes.

Lily fit alors la seule chose dont elle était capable. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, plus émettre le moindre mot. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de James, lui enleva ses lunettes mouillées de l'autre, et l'embrassa, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Comme si ce baiser était ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'accrocher à la vie, pour continuer, pour avancer, malgré tout.

Puis, James posa son front contre le sien, et murmura :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui répondit-elle. Kim est…

\- Persuasive ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ouais, souffla-t-elle. On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Et Aubrey ? demanda James.

\- Il… Il m'a servi à combler un vide.

\- Rien de plus ?

\- Rien de plus.

James sourit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Lily, et entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Tu as toujours eu raison, déclara James. Je suis un grand crétin. J'ai attendu deux ans que tu daignes cesser de me haïr, et ensuite… - il soupira - Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu comptes rester avec Kim jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? demanda Lily, mi sérieuse, mi amusée.

\- Non, répondit-il.

\- Alors… j'accepte tes excuses.

\- Très bien, dit James. Je romps avec Kim, et toi avec Aubrey.

\- Ok, souffla Lily, son front toujours contre celui de James, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. James Potter, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ?

\- Lily…

\- James, dit-elle, réponds.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, mais…

\- Parce qu'il y a un mais ?

James lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Qui m'a toujours dit non ?

\- On n'est pas obligés de le dire aux autres, si c'est ce qui te dérange.

\- Comment tu…, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je pense la même chose, lui répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on se mette à me juger ou quoique ce soit. Je viens de sortir avec Bertram, ce serait un manque de tact, et puis… ce n'est pas une période particulièrement joyeuse, en ce moment, alors je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'on considère que notre couple tient à ça. La guerre.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra, souffla James.

\- Seulement le temps qu'il faudra. On verra quand on se sentira prêts.

À cette époque, bien entendu, tous deux n'auraient pu penser que ça leur prendre autant de temps, avant de pouvoir être « Lily et James »…

.

* * *

.

_Je ne sais pas qui aura lu ce shot, vu le temps écoulé, mais à ceux qui sont passés : n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et/ou demander un Os..._

_Le prochain est sur Hermione, lorsque Harry rentre à Poudlard ! _


End file.
